dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lictorman
Brian Mags Brian Mags was a police officer who had worked with The Vindicator on multiple occasions in the Vindicator's (Awesome Cheeks) early career. He was known to many as being a good fighter. Furthermore, he was proficient in many different fighting styles, his favorite being a type he had made up. It involved the use of two pistols. While he had always tried to avoid killing, this wasn't always the case. Still, Brian had trained to shoot to incapacitate rather than to kill. Brian worked at the East End Police Station in Gotham City with his friend, Lauren Gillenger. Lauren is a woman who takes her work very seriously and hopes to avoid any romance within the workplace. She is asexual and is persistant in letting others know that her sexuality is not a defect. His other friend, Lucas Short, was a little less trustworthy rhan either Brian or Lauren. While known as the creeper of the office, he was a childhood friend of Brian's who had initially convinced him to join the police force. Brian's boss, Commissioner Gordon, is very trusting when it comes to letting Brian or Lauren take the lead on a case as he knows that Gotham is in some serious need for more heroes like them. Ever since the Vindicator/Awesome Cheeks left Gotham to fight intergalactic threats, the street crime has gotten worst. A majority of the new heroes have either joined the Vindicator, went into retirement, or have been assisting with keeping the majority of Metropolis safe from the now-confined War of Light. Batman has been trying to contain the crime, but it's been growing out of control, leaving the police to fight some of Gotham's most notorious villains. Becoming Lictorman Brian, armed with two pistols and vast engineering knowledge, realized Gotham's need for a new hero. While he did miss out on the Exobyte swarm that had given many people powers many years ago, Brian still had training. Creating a costume for a new masked hero, Brian had created a new symbol. He used a dark blue in his suit to symbolize law enforcement. Looking on the Internet, he found that the root "lictor" was Latin for "law enforcement" and decided to call himself Lictorman (a hasty decision after an encounter with Scarecrow). As Lictorman, Brian fought many villains and stopped many plots. He assisted the police in their raids and investigations, which gave him a name with the policemen. But, they were not accepting of Lictorman at first. While the police ordered a reward for Lictorman's arrest initially, Brian travelled to Metropolis to think of a way to gain their trust. While there, he was ambushed by Orange Lanterns. The Vindicator assisted him as Lictorman was not prepared for this threat. This was where the Vindicator gave Lictorman advice on gaining the trust of the policemen. Taking his advice, Lictorman travelled back to Gotham City, walked into the police station, and told them his purpose. Told them he was there to protect Gotham, and offered to surrender to the law. Gordon didn't accept his surrender and welcomed him to the force as an unofficial member. After fighting alongside the police for a little while, Brian had decided to take off the mask for a little while and go on a good ol' fashioned raid. Unfortunately, this raid ended up being a trap set by the Joker. Most of the policemen died in that building, despite Brian's attempt to save them as Lictorman. Looking for a way out, Lictorman thought he had found the Joker. He shot the Joker through the head, but when he walked up to the body, he found it to be a child dressed as the Joker with his hands tied and mouth taped shut. It was at this point that Brian had decided that the people of Gotham still needed Lictorman to be their hero. He knew that if they saw Lictorman with a smoking gun over the head of a child, the hope that Lictorman had stood for would vanish. So, he took off his gear and came out of the building with his hands up, as Brian Mags. The Fugitive and the JLA After the incident, Brian was simply removed from the force. He lived without a full-time job for four months, depending on minimum wage to sustain him. Luckily, though, Lictorman was still seen as a hero. That was, until a raid on Poison Ivy's Greenhouse, where he learned that the police were becoming increasingly hostile toward Lictorman. Lucas came by later to tell Brian that he had his job back, explaining that a mysterious person had given the police evidence that Lictorman was the one who shot the child. A warrent was sent out for Lictorman's arrest. Initially hesitant, Brian accepted, but still assisted where he could as Lictorman (avoiding the police if at all possible). In a raid on a drug-trading operation, though, Brian was brought to the Watchtower by Martian Manhunter, who explained that the JLA would like to recruit him. Brian denied. Martian Manhunter, on the other hand, was pesistant and questioned Brian's hesitation. Brian explained that he was good at fighting smaller-scale crime like Falcone and Scarecrow. He could not handle Darkseid or the War of Light. Martian Manhunter then used his powers to create a mental simulation for Brian. This simulation was a mission that the Vindicator had done in the past: fighting the Sinestro Corps when they first arrived on Earth due to malfunctioning rings. Brian, having heard of this encounter, headed for Metropolis City Hall within the simulation. He fought the Sinestro Corps, despite initial difficulty. Eventually, his efforts paid off as he won and exited the simulation. Martian Manhunter rewarded him with a Photon Emitter, telling him that if he ever changed him mind, he would be welcomed in the JLA. Back on Earth, however, it seemed that Lucas had discovered Brian's secret and went out to destroy him. Lucas arrived at Brian's place (where he and Lauren were discussing buisness matters and Brian was about to reveal his secret) and attacked. Using super-strength, a power that he had given himself, he threw Brian and Lauren out a window. Brian revealed his secret and fended off Lucas. Lucas vowed to destroy Lictorman, but admitted his secret's importance and promised to keep Brian alive until that moment of importance arises. This moment didn't come before Lucas's power began consuming him. He kidnapped Lauren and hid in a warehouse, where Lictorman fought him again and rescued his friend. Lucas was forced into hiding, learning to harness his new stronger power and become more powerful. The longer he waited to attack Lictorman, the more powerful Lucas would become.